


Freesia | Connor/Reader Oneshots

by limlomlesbian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Don't worry it's just weed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Self-Insert, Smut, Tags will be updated as more is added, this is so self indulgent i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limlomlesbian/pseuds/limlomlesbian
Summary: "ANDROID BY ACCIDENT LOVERS BY CHOICE" -ana"award winning connor x reader fanfic" -brookewelcome 2 my shitty self indulgent connor/reader oneshots bc this mofo is one of my biggest comfort characters!!!! all of this is deviant connor btw <33 ty for reading if you do!!!also. just in case. possible tw for s3lf h4rm, mental health issues, and parental abus3 mentions!!! ur bitch has gone THROUGH it and this is how im gonna cope lolz. also the reader here is gonna be short and plus size(also if u read my username. YES i am a lesbian. YES i am madly in love with connor we exist rolling eyes emoji)
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Freesia | Connor/Reader Oneshots

You stretched and let out a quiet sigh as you typed the last word in your report. You shut your laptop and smiled triumphantly. Finally, you had finished your work, and it was time to go home. It was a Friday, which made it even more satisfying.

Looking around the office, it seemed as if everyone had already gone home... except for Connor, which made your cheeks flush a light pink. You had had a crush on Connor ever since he began working with you and Hank, and his very presence made you a bit giddy. It embarrassed you a fair amount, especially since he was an android; your coworkers and friends that knew of your crush would tease you about it whenever they had the chance. Regardless, though, you couldn't seem to shake your feelings, and they only intensified after he became a deviant.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday, Connor!" You said to him from across the office as you got your things together.

"Wait, I have something to talk to you about. Could you... could you wait for a moment?" Connor replied, sounding almost a bit nervous.

"Sure?" You responded in a bit of a confused tone, your cheeks flushing a bit deeper shade of pink. You wondered what it could possibly be about. It was most likely work, you had decided, but that didn't stop you from fantasizing about him confessing to you.

You sheepishly made your way over to his desk and waited quietly for him to finish up his work for the day. You studied him carefully as he typed, his brow slightly furrowed in focus and his cheeks tinted ever so slightly blue. You glanced away and thought about whether or not the blue tint was him blushing or not, allowing your mind to go back to running through various fantasies. 

"Hey, I'm uh, done." You jumped ever so slightly as he spoke, as it broke you out of your train of thought.

"Oh, good! So, what do you need?" You spoke, trying your hardest to not sound nervous or anything of the sort.

"I... Ah, this is a bit embarrassing but uh... It's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Connor asked, making eye contact but immediately breaking it. You noticed that the LED on his temple flicked to yellow for a moment before flicking back to blue.

"Oh, yeah, i-it is! I had completely forgotten. Why do you ask?" You stumbled on your words. Were your fantasies about to become true? You began to get a bit flustered.

"Well then, to be honest I've found myself... quite attracted to you. From my research, I have what you'd call a 'crush' on you. A-And, I was wondering if you'd... If you'd want to maybe... b-be my girlfriend? I figured today would be a good day to ask this, since Valentine's Day is all about love and confessing to those you're attracted to is a c-common thing." He rambled a bit in a rather nervous tone.

You were shocked--you had never envisioned that this would actually happen, that Connor, a nearly perfect android detective, would ask you out. Your face was bright red at this point, and your heart pounded intensely. Pure excitement and glee rushed throughout your body, and you couldn't help the smile that adorned your face.

"A-Absolutely! I've had a crush on you too, Connor." You managed to say, your glee greatly apparent regardless of how hard you tried to make it less evident.

Connor moved closer to you and pulled you into a hug, your head resting in his chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast and you're so warm... I'm hoping that it means you're as happy as I am right now." He sighed, gripping you a bit tighter.

Nothing but pure joy filled your heart and mind at that moment, and you hoped you'd be able to feel this forever.


End file.
